Feral
by PikaCheeka
Summary: TOGAINU NO CHI fic, because we need some. Kiriwar x Gunzi aka Gunji . The two reflect on their relationship, and whether it impairs or enhances their freedom. PG13 for gropage, implications, and language. Again, Togainu no Chi.


A/N - A Togainu No Chi fic?? Half-written a while ago, finished now after hearing that the manga has been licensed in America. Kiriwar x Gunzi, of course, because I am mad for Gunzi. The two reflect on their relationship, and whether it impairs or enhances their freedom. PG13 for gropage, implications, and language.

I don't know why anyone who doesn't know TnC would read this, but on the off-chance anyone does… Mama is not a woman. XD Mama is what Gunzi calls Arbitro, the drug lord psycho who hired him and Kiriwar as his thugs. They run around all day and kill people, sometimes on assignments, but usually for no real reason. Line is the drug. The age discrepancy between Kiriwar and Gunzi isn't clear (they seem to be around mid-thirties and mid-twenties, respectively), and while Gunzi calls Kiriwar his "Old Man", they are definitely both adults. And not related. Gunzi's rather psychotic, in the brain-damaged sort of way that's verging on handicap. Uhm, I think that's all you need to know for this.

**Feral**

**By PikaCheeka**

They got away. They got away and it was probably his fault, but Gunzi didn't let that bother him for long. He'd kill them later, unless someone else killed them first, and if that happened he could always just slash up whoever did that. He started to hum, then changed his mind and began to laugh. What else did he have to do? Oh yes. Go find Kiriwar, who would probably slap him and yell at him for letting their prey get away, but that was okay too. He could hit back. Or just not tell him. Pretend he did kill them. So the blonde shrugged and looked around a moment before jumping down, landing heavily on the warehouse floor amidst broken glass and used needles. Drugs were bad, but they made people easy to control. That's what Mama taught him anyway, and he knew he had to listen to Mama. Even if he was a fucking creep and sometimes touched him. And he sold the drugs anyway. That's why Mama could take care of him and Kiriwar. Gunzi picked up a syringe and studied it. Still Line in it. He put it to his mouth, then froze. No. Kiriwar, who was older and knew more, would be mad, and he liked to boss Gunzi around. Kiriwar was always telling him to stop licking things, and just because he was vaccinated against most everything didn't make it okay. Gunzi thought he just said that because he owned him, or pretended he did, which enraged and scared him because Gunzi knew he was wild and he didn't need anyone trying that shit on him.

But the longer he thought on it, he realized that if he asked, Kiriwar would probably stick a needle through his tongue for him anyway. Then maybe he's do That Thing to him. He dropped it with a sigh, kicking it and startling himself with the ringing clatter it made against the far wall. That's right. He had to find him. Do That Thing. He liked feeling the Old Man's hands on him, especially between his legs. Kiriwar was the only one allowed in there, which was why he always panicked when Mama touched him. And Shiki-kitty, he suddenly remembered. Where was he? Maybe he'd go find the Kitty and he'd take care of it. He grinned to himself and ran his claws through his hair. He wanted both one day. Both together. But they hated each other and his Kitty hated him too. But Gunzi didn't hold grudges.

He heard him coming and let him walk up right behind without turning around. He just stood there grinning, and when he felt Kiriwar's arm go around his waist he laughed and pushed his ass back against him.

"Ya didn't even kill anyone. Why are you turned on, Brat?" But the older man was already stroking his chest, nuzzling his throat with his fangs bared. He didn't really care about an answer.

"Thinkin'," he grunted vaguely when he felt fingers slip suddenly below his belts. Usually he was the more impatient. "Yer always…"

"Eh?" Kiriwar had learned long ago that it was better to humor the younger man, even if his shell-shocked, brain-damaged ravings rarely made much sense.

But Gunzi surprised them both, abruptly turning around and burying his face in Kiriwar's coat, growling, confused and irritated and maybe even embarrassed. He was never really sure about that one though. He didn't want to finish his sentence. He wished he'd never started it, which was strange because Mama told him once that he was an expert at shooting his mouth off and not caring. But now the idea of not finishing a sentence infuriated him, and while it was hi usual way of speaking to not do so, he felt he had to this time. He twisted his fingers into the coarse material and shuddered. "Here."

The darker man was taken aback by this rare show of affection and didn't respond for a moment. "Hey, you all right there, kid? Ya know I hate that shit." But as he said it he cuffed Gunzi lightly on the ear. He knew the kid's mind was deranged, and sometimes he grew irrational, panicky, even lonely, and this wasn't the first time the younger man had attempted to find solace in Kiriwar. He tightened his arms around him. "Save it for later, eh?" he patted his ass and shrugged. He knew he'd get some anyway, probably a few times over now, and even if it annoyed him, he kind of liked his partner recognizing him. Gunzi was a bit like the mistress on the side that, over time and despite yourself, you started wishing was more than just a steady fuck. But it was a subject he didn't care to breach, and he knew it was safer to live in their hardened street world where all emotions were reduced to the base and untamable. Rage, fear, and lust.

When Gunzi lifted his head and licked his partner's chin, the older man complied, taking his tongue in between his kiss and kissing him hard. The blonde shivered again, his tongue eager to please and his mouth hungry, and when he pulled back he broke the saliva between them with a finger and licked it. He always wondered whose saliva it was when that happened. And he wondered how long Kiriwar's spit would stay in his mouth, and if it was still someone else's once it entered your mouth. But he knew he couldn't ask Kiriwar, who would only look startled and annoyed. He'd usually call him a freak, which made Gunzi laugh because there was nothing weird about what he asked.

"Let's go back, huh?" Gunzi heard him say it, but it took a moment to register. His partner's arms ran down his body and rested on his hips and he thought again of the needle.

"Unf…wanna do me a favor later." He didn't ask, only pulled back and turned, feeling Kiriwar grab his wrist and shaking with pleasure. Yes, he liked his Old Man. He walked from the building, crunching over the glass and dust, and he let the darker man's hand slide down and grab his own. He kept it in a fist, unsure of what was expected of him, but it made him smile anyway. Maybe after they did That tonight he'd stay in Kiriwar's bed with him. He'd let him put his arms around him afterward, which was something that usually made him feel cornered. But he didn't mind feeling that way with Kiriwar, because there was a difference between trapped and wanted and even he knew that. All at once he began laughing. He didn't know why and he couldn't stop, and somewhere in his mind he was relieved that his laughter was still beyond control, wild and feral and wicked.


End file.
